


To Guide You (Through The Darkest Of Your Days)

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Nightmares, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Rafe Has Nightmares, Worried Parents, lightwood-bane family, somewhere in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Magnus sings to Rafael after a nightmare.He reflects on the life he wished his children had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song listed at the end of story

The small sniffs slowly decrease as his son’s breathing evens out. Magnus continues to stare at the little body as they lay side by side, the little boy’s hand clutching his. His face is void of the terrified expression it once held from the nightmares that plagued his peaceful slumber.

He continues to stroke his tiny hand, while he reaches up slowly to run his fingers over the soft heated up cheek. His thumb brushes over the rough skin, where the tears had dried up. The warlock runs his eyes over the boy, taking in his cute button nose that fits perfectly with his features. His rosy cheeks and little lips that blends in with this mocha toned skin.

Magnus hears the bedroom door creak open, the warm and comforting presence that falls over him, lets him know exactly who is standing there. He wants to look over, tell Alec that he should go to sleep but he can’t seem to take his eyes off the little angel that lay fast sleep in front of him.

After a few seconds, he hears the door creak once more and then close. The boy beside him tenses up.

“Shh, Rafe.”

Tears starts building up in his eyes once more at the small involuntary action. Even in his sleep, the little boy is still terrified of the world he had been exposed to without explanation. A world that still terrified the innocent and confused mind from all the years he lived on the streets, alone with no one to help him.

Magnus hears a small bump from outside and Alec's muffled voice.

“No, come on, Max. Let’s leave your brother to sleep.”

A soft, fearful whimper snaps his attention to Rafael. His eyebrows twitch, his little eyelids screw tighter together and the small grip his hand on Magnus fingers tightens even further. Magnus tenses up when he notices Rafael eyeballs moving around under his eyelids.

He immediately starts hushing the little boy, taking up stroking his cheek softly, hoping the small caress would sooth him but it doesn’t.

Opening his mouth, Magnus lets out a soft hum and slowly begins singing a small song, a song he heard Simon play once.

 _“Últimamente, estuve preguntándome…_ ” He sings softly in Spanish.

Magnus continues to stare at his son, singing softly to him in nothing above a whisper, afraid that if he sang louder, it would frighten the little boy. The words flow out slowly and he doesn’t even worry if he’s voice isn’t perfect. All he want is for his little boy to feel safe.

By the third verse, Rafael slowly starts relaxing once more and Magnus can’t help but smile a bit in relief. He continues to sing, wanting his son to know that he and Alec will always be there for him. Even if Rafael is asleep, he wants him to know that even if he is only acting on what his small, innocent yet scared and wronged mind is telling him, he is safe and that he has a family that loved him and that no matter where Rafael is, Magnus and Alec will always be there to find him and bring him back home.

They will love him as he should have been loved. This little angel before him has everything he should have had and Magnus wants him to know that. That he and Alec will understand when he makes mistakes, when he disappoints himself or when he finally has the courage to speak out loud the intelligent thoughts that lay trapped within his head.

Magnus wishes, every night that they had found him sooner, so that he wouldn’t have had to go through all the hardship and terror at such a young age.

As the song comes to an end, Rafael’s breathing evens out and it’s once again back to it’s peaceful pace.

The warlock leans forward and places a soft gentle kiss on Rafael’s forehead.

“ _Iría dondequiera que vaya… I’ll go wherever you will go._ ”

When he sure the little boy is fast asleep, Magnus slowly slips out from the bed, holding onto Rafael’s hand as he does so. Seeing no disturbance in his peaceful expression, he slowly slips his hand out from under his little boy’s hold and then makes his way out of the room, opening the door slowly as he slips out, leaving it open to allow some light through.

The tears he had so desperately tried to hold in, slowly spills form his eyes, falling down his cheeks as he makes his way down the hallway, keeping his footsteps light. He doesn’t make a sound as he peaks into Max’s room, seeing his little Blueberry fast asleep.

Quietly, Magnus makes his way out towards the one place he will find what he is looking for. The pale back of his husband, stands stark against the dark night sky and Magnus makes his way through the balcony door, moving closer to wrap his arms around Alec, pressing his face into his shoulder blades.

Slowly, Alec turns around, wrapping his arms around Magnus as he ducks his head to bury his face into Magnus’ shoulder. The two men continue to hold onto one another, finding comfort in each others presence.

“Is he asleep?” Alec asks softly against Magnus’ ear.

The warlock nods, loosening his hold on his husband just a bit so he could look up into his warm, lovely hazel green eyes.

“Is Max all right?”

Alec nods, a small smile flickering on his lips. “Yeah. He just wanted to check on Rafe but in the end, the promise of seeing his brother tomorrow was the only thing that could get him to fall back asleep.”

“I hate what this world did our boys, Alec.”

The Shadowhunter sighs and tightens his hold around Magnus. “I know. But I think we should be grateful that we were able to get to them on time.”

“You call Rafe’s nightmares on time?” Magnus asks, angrily.

“No, of course not. But we found them, Magnus. At least we found them before the world could do them more damage.”

Magnus remains quietly, only reaching up to press a soft is on Alec’s lips before pulling him back onto a hug, pressing his ear over his husbands heart, listening to the rhythmic thumping, using it as an anchor.

Alec presses a soft kiss on his forehead.

“They will be okay, Magnus. Nothing and no one can hurt them anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song Magnus sings is the Spanish Version of 'Wherever You Will Go by Charlene Soraia'


End file.
